从大门进来
by Bramble Sheep
Summary: 圣诞one-shot


p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"希卡普，你不能大半夜就这样站在我房间的窗户外面的。"这是亚丝翠打开窗户，对他说的第一句话。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"戴着罩耳式耳机看视频是很难听到窗外的动静的。不过当你的男朋友决定让自己被窗外的彩灯电线绊倒的时候，想听不见就难了。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"希卡普匆匆爬了起来，看上去很是凌乱。他搓了搓自己的双手，亚丝翠可以清楚地看到他的骨节已经冻的惨白。他这么晚出来，都不戴手套吗？/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你这么晚出来干什么？"亚丝翠继续问道。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我觉得在平安夜这样挺浪漫的。"希卡普有些哆嗦，脸上的润红不知道是因为脸红还是因为被冻着的。他这一哆嗦，把几片皱巴巴的树叶从他的头顶抖了下来。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你是爬树爬上来的吗？！"亚丝翠突然盯住了希卡普的身后的那棵在黑夜中隐隐约约可以看见的大树。这个傻子大概是从她窗前平台边上的那根粗树枝爬过来的。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我想给你个惊喜…"他有些喘不上气了。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"希卡普，要知道，在城里，有个东西叫做大门。"亚丝翠歪了歪头，皱着眉，似笑非笑地看着面前这个狼狈的男孩子。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"希卡普在寒冷的室外勉强让脑子运转了起来，觉得用"怜悯"形容亚丝翠的眼神更合适一些。"我还不太想在这个时候和你爸妈寒暄起来。"/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"噗嗤。"唔，我是不是没有告诉你他们要改搭今天白天的飞机回来了。"亚丝翠的眼角露出一丝坏笑，"公务太多。"/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"希卡普那一瞬间僵住了，不只是因为寒冷。"那…我为什么要从这里爬上来呢？"/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我还指望你告诉我呢。"亚丝翠饶有兴致地打量着他。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"希卡普叹了一口气，来到了亚丝翠的面前，把一只腿伸到了窗户边，两手扶着窗户，正准备把腿迈进来，就被亚丝翠用胳膊挡住了。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你想干什么啊？"/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"呃…进屋？"/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"从大门进来。"/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"希卡普笑了笑，以为亚丝翠的语气里的某个隐藏的角落里有玩笑的成分，在窗外摊了摊手。直到过了几秒钟，她发现亚丝翠还是带着狡黠的眼神堵在窗户边上，他才明白她是认真的。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"可是…我都到这里了啊！"/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"作为一个受了高等教育的人，你有必要用符合这个身份的方式进屋子。你又不是偷东西的。"尽管屋子里昏暗的光线基本都照不到窗户边上，他也看得到亚丝翠眼睛里闪着的光。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"希卡普现在的表情很复杂。他看了看身后一层楼高的平台，又看了看窗户另一侧亚丝翠看上去就很温暖的房间。他有些崩溃。"你就让我从这里进去好不好？我爬树也费了很大的功夫啊…"/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你爬上来之前就应该想到的。"/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"希卡普静静地蹲了下来，没有说话。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你好无趣啊，我尝试浪漫一点，就被这样摆了一道。"希卡普嘟囔道。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你就算这么说了，我也不会让你进来的。"/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"亚丝翠，我的生命之光，欲望之火…"/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"引用了《洛丽塔》不代表我就会买账。"/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"亚丝翠满意地看着希卡普不甘心的眼神，说道："说实在的，希卡普，你要过来也得先告诉我啊。万一我睡着了怎么办？万一我有事出去了呢？"/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不可能的。你肯定就是在/span/fontNetflixfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"和/span/fontHulufont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"找电视剧看。"/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"亚丝翠张开嘴巴，想反驳些什么，但是也说不出来，只好扭过头去看了看桌边的电脑。因为她就是在看电视剧。希卡普从她的神情中意识到了这一点，得意地笑了笑。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"既然如此，那你也别想从大门口进来了。"她扶住了窗户的把手，准备把窗户关上。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"等等，亚丝翠！"希卡普连忙把胳膊伸了进来挡住了正要被关上的窗户。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"又怎么了？"亚丝翠松开了手。她探出头，看着站在窗户边上的希卡普。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我爱你。"说罢，希卡普突然用嘴唇堵住了亚丝翠的嘴，轻轻捧住了她的脸颊。亚丝翠感觉热气蹭蹭地冒了出来，隐约之间，她看到挂在了三楼窗口的树枝上的槲寄生。算了，算让这家伙捡便宜了。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你作弊。"她松开了嘴唇，对面前的男孩子悄声说道。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不知道是不是希卡普的错觉，她的脸颊好像红了一些？/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"能成功就行。"他理了理亚丝翠有些凌乱的刘海，没有理会亚丝翠看上去有些怨意的神情，凑到了她的耳边，悄声说道："周年快乐。"/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"回答正确。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这次，她绝对是脸红了。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"亚丝翠突然退了回去，一把关上了窗户。/span/font/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"从大门进来！"她笑着喊道，转身离开了窗边。/span/font/span/p 


End file.
